WO 2013/182204 discloses a method of operating a wind turbine. The wind turbine comprises a turbine rotor with at least two blades, each blade having a variable pitch angle. The method comprises determining mechanical loads on the blades, determining an asymmetric load moment experienced by the turbine rotor based on the mechanical loads on the blades, determining high order harmonics from the asymmetric load moment, and determining an individual pitch control signal for each of the blades for varying the pitch angle of each blade to compensate for the asymmetric load moment. The individual pitch control signal for each blade is determined at least based on the high order harmonics.